


Travelling The Wide Green Meadows With You

by greygerbil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Passive-Aggressive Marriage Proposals, Red Hawke, Set During DA:I, Slow and loving massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Garrett Hawke and Fenris have been together for a long time now, but it seems their duties will always keep them apart if they don't make an effort to let their paths intertwine.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Travelling The Wide Green Meadows With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



“I have to go to Weisshaupt.”

Fenris gave him a nod and Garrett felt his shoulders sink with relief, though he pretended to himself that Fenris’ approval was not needed when he knew that he was doing the right thing. Every time he had another scheme, another plan, another quest, he wondered if this was going to be the one that pushed Fenris over the edge and away from him. They saw each other less these days when so many things in the world demanded their attention, but whenever they were back together, Garrett felt like someone had retrieved a missing piece of flesh or bone from his body and put it back where it belonged. He had never been the sort of man to speak such thoughts, called reticent and stern by his few friends and a close-lipped bastard by others, but thankfully, Fenris knew all the same that Garrett could not be complete without him.

Next to him, Fenris shifted on the mantle Garrett had spread out on the grass. They sat with view of a broken castle up on a hill in the distance, standing dark against the night sky. It was another nowhereland, this one on the edge of the Free Marches, the only kind of places where they had been able to meet up lately, using landmarks to direct each other, staying clear of cities where Fenris might run into mercenaries sent by slave-holding magisters, and where, until just a short few weeks ago, Inquisition soldiers had looked for Garrett.

“I understand.”

“If the Inquisitor had told me to stay behind in the Fade, there would have been a proper Warden to sort them out,” Garrett murmured, staring up at the sky. “Perhaps I should have faced the demon.”

“Nothing you told me makes it sound like the Wardens are able to fix themselves. Even Stroud had to come looking for help outside.” Fenris shrugged. “And you cannot expect me, of all people, to wish the Inquisitor had decided differently.”

Garrett fell silent. Fenris was right. Still, Stroud had been a good man who had not deserved to die. Garrett had done some decent things in his time – had tried –, but his home had still come raining down in a fiery shower of burning stones and blood, too. Who could say which of them had a better chance at straightening out the Grey Wardens? But that was an empty question now. Stroud was dead and Garrett would have to do.

He put his arm around Fenris’ shoulders, then dragged his hand slowly from Fenris’ arm back up to his neck. As the years had crept on, the muscles there had become prone to growing stiff when Fenris had carried his sword on his back too long. As Garrett dug his fingers in, habitually drawing firm, small circles with his thumb, he looked to the castle again and wondered briefly what once-glorious dynasty had been forgotten there.

“Going into the Fade again was foolish. It’s a dangerous place, even for a mage,” Fenris said, after a while, relaxing against Garrett’s hand.

“The _world_ is a dangerous place, on either side of the Veil. Do you want me to count the ways you could have died, just from the stories you’ve told me tonight?”

Fenris hummed, obviously unconvinced, but did not argue. He turned to look at Garrett. There were lines in his face now, a couple of thin scars. It had been over ten years since Garrett had first met him and Fenris had only grown more handsome since then.

The way he pressed his lips together and then glanced off the side before speaking still betrayed his nerves just as it had a decade ago.

“I will come to Weisshaupt with you,” he said, then, locking eyes with Garrett. It was a decision, but the question was hidden in there.

“But there are hardly any slavers in Anderfels. Tevinter mostly keeps out of the place.”

Fenris had always been very adamant about his mission and Garrett could not blame him, considering that Fenris was only trying to keep people from reliving his own sad fate.

“Not anymore. Apparently there are a lot of Tevinter mages cowering in the ranks of the Wardens. I have more experience with them than you. You could use my help. I don’t want to scrape your remains from the walls of some Warden fortress when I come to find out what has happened to you.”

“Oh, you think me that weak?” Garrett asked, to hide the way his heart had thumped against the bones of his ribcage at the thought of having Fenris as his companion again.

“Only too self-confident,” Fenris answered with a twitch at the corner of his lips. “And you have never stood up too well against a sword.”

“They never come close enough to even swing it at me.” Garrett halted, looked at Fenris. Better not get lost in banter and drive away the offer entirely. They had spent so much time apart that even a man like Fenris, who knew what it was like to put the needs of others above his own whims, might misunderstand that as a wish to stay separated. “But if you think there is something for you there...”

Fenris shrugged. The smile faded from his face as he simply said: “You know I would always stay by your side if I could.”

Once upon a time Garrett would have brought up the three years that Fenris decidedly hadn’t been with him, but that was long in the past now, a wound well healed and scarred over. He believed him, which in itself was terrifying to one who seemed to have only death’s touch for his loved ones.

“You should not make such promises lightly or the next pretty ring I find on my journey will go to you and then you’d really be stuck with me.”

Fenris stared at him for a long moment. Garrett resisted the urge to look at his feet. The words had slipped out, but they were a flimsy cover for the truth of his feelings, as it basically still shined through every threadbare inch of them.

“I can imagine worse things,” Fenris said, surprised, almost unsure, like he had not been in a very long time.

“I suppose that is settled, then,” Garrett murmured, mouth dry.

Garrett resumed his work on Fenris’ neck, kneading the muscle with firm movements, letting just a little healing magic seep through his fingertips, enough to warm his skin. Fenris allowed it for a little while before he suddenly turned and pushed Garrett down onto the mantle to press a ravenous kiss on his lips. The darkness closing in around them would have to be enough to hide them from any prying eyes, Garrett decided, as he would not have interrupted this for the world.


End file.
